Welcome to the world, Haru!
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: He looks at the newborn pup in her arms; watching, waiting, full of anticipation. "Sesshomaru," "Hn?" "Want to hold the baby?" SessKag, OneShot.


**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own InuYasha; Kagome and Sesshomaru in this particular fic. But I down own Haru.  
Please read at 3/4. THANK YOU!

* * *

**~*~*~ "Welcome to the world, Haru!" ~*~*~**

* * *

He looks at the newborn pup in her arms; watching, waiting, full of anticipation. He noticed the dog ears, but there's the royal blue crescent moon on its little forehead, indicating that it is the son of the Western Lord.

Kagome glanced at her husband, "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?" He looks distracted.

"Want to hold the baby?" She said, gesturing to the pup in her arms. The lord stares at her before he reluctantly takes a step closer. The miko laughs, "Don't worry, he won't bite… I think."

"Hn," He said again, this time while rolling his eyes—so out of character! However, he's nervous. "This Sesshomaru would not let his own son bite his hands off."—and bulls-eye! He's using his third person speech, which means he's _very_ nervous.

"Yeah, sure," She deadpanned before giving him the baby. He stumbles a bit, almost sputtering at the sudden weight on his arms, but decided not to tick the new mother off—and so, he searched for a comfortable position for both him and the newborn. After calming down, he took a seat next to Kagome.

He looks apathetically at the baby before his golden eyes grew wide and he couldn't help the awe he felt at seeing this newborn pup that got his own blood run through his veins.

Moreover, the way the baby blinked its wide golden eyes at him as it gurgles at him while clapping his hands. His silver mane streaked with black hues—, it got a touch of gold in it—, and even if he could feel the demonic aura, he could feel the miko power even more. And he is so proud, _very_ proud to have a strong and powerful pup for a son.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Kagome asked out of the blue, surprising the daiyoukai.

"Yes," He replied. The lord couldn't help to stroke the child's cheek gently with his tipped claws hand, making sure the claws didn't cut.

"Just like you." Kagome smiles. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a little shy at the comment. He decided to ignore the feeling then sit down next to his mate before looking up, "What should we name him?"

"I wanted to name him Maru at first, but then the word Haru came into my mind. It means Sunlight."

"Haru…" The daiyoukai trailed off.

"He _is_ the sun in our life." Kagome reasoned while smiling brightly.

"The _second_ sun in my life." Sesshomaru retorted. Kagome blushed at the comment, and then sighed, smiling coyly at her husband, and then buried her face in his haori. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Thank you…" Kagome trailed, voice a bit muffled. "For taking care of me, for being there in my life, for you to want to stay with me, for being here."

Sesshomaru looks at her before he caught the scent of salt—tears. And he hugged his mate closer, while keeping the baby tucked safely on the other. He strokes his mate's hair, whispering soothing words. Then he heard the baby yawns before it closed its eyes.

Blinking, Sesshomaru feel his wife move away, wiping the tears with a smile on her face. "Sorry for crying like that, it just meant a lot to me, you know."

The daiyoukai nods, eyes softening, "I do understand."

Kagome smiles and look at the baby that's now sleeping peacefully on his father's arms. She grins, "Oh, wow, he likes his daddy better than his mommy. What a shame. I guess you're going to be the baby sitter, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He replied, looking troubled.

The miko laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes before pecking her husband on the lips, "Don't worry, love, I'll help you." She smirked.

Sesshomaru just blinked owlishly before looking at the baby with a soft expression on his face. He nuzzled the baby, muttering a low, "Welcome to the world, Haru."

And in silence, they both look at the baby, watching him sleep with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, not what I would call a good fic. But I've been getting writer's block and it's a miracle that I could finish this fic!—no matter how short it is. I just hope people would be kind enough to give reviews to this poor 'lil me. I'm sorry, I could only give you these little and short fics to compensate for my lack of updates on the other series. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Now, ehem, review please. Pwetty please?

P.S and just for your information, there will be more oneshots SessKag fics. This is just the first. Wish me luck!


End file.
